


Как устроена благодарность

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Julian Has Really Bad Taste in Clothes, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e22 The Wire, Secrets, Unrequited Lust, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: В котором Гарак узнает кое-что о Рождестве, подарках и том, что Джулиан Башир способен реабилитировать даже самый уродливый праздничный свитер.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 11





	Как устроена благодарность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mechanics of Gratitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843312) by [prairiecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow). 



> Перевод сделан для Новогоднего календаря по вселенной Стар Трек 2021 в подарок ру-фандому ДС9, за бетинг спасибо Archie_Wynne и Anaquilibria!

Оторвав взгляд от падда с выкройками, который он просматривал, Гарак заметил Джулиана Башира — тот брел к их привычному столику в Реплимате, сияя одновременно улыбкой и своим типичным чувством… что ж, в какой-нибудь альтернативной вселенной это можно было бы с долей снисхождения назвать стилем. Гарак не стал скрывать недовольную гримасу.

— Мой дорогой доктор, — возмутился он, когда Джулиан оказался в пределе слышимости, — серьезно?!

Очаровательному молодому человеку даже не хватило приличий выглядеть должным образом смущенным тем преступлением против моды, которое болталось на его стройном туловище.

— Да. Серьезно, — твердо ответил Джулиан, расставил на столе шесть обернутых пестрой бумагой коробочек и направился к репликатору, расправив плечи с видом поистине… да, решил Гарак, слово «вызывающий» отлично ему подходило, более того — куда лучше, чем режущая глаз пародия на свитер.

Он позволил себе поморщиться, но осторожно подавил вздох… и с той же осторожностью его взгляд небрежно скользнул поверх кружки с чаем из красных листьев по Реплимату — чтобы не слишком глазеть на Джулиана, который как раз делал заказ. Честно говоря, этот свитер — грубой вязки, мешковатый, с чередующимися красно-зелеными яркими полосками, маленькими шелковыми аппликациями в виде золотистых колокольчиков, до безвкусия весело выстроенных вертикальными рядами, и, ради духа Прелока, это что же, серебристая мишура? — среди инструментов допросной камеры выглядел бы вполне к месту…

Истинное милосердие таилось в том, что свитер прикрывал действительно очаровательный торс — и не менее обворожительные плечи. Гарак знал это наверняка: в конце концов, разве не он сам всего лишь месяц назад снимал с Джулиана мерки для делового костюма в андорранском стиле — проявляя величайшую осторожность, чтобы даже малая толика чувственности не покоробила маску высокого профессионализма, пока Гарак водил сканером по карамельной коже, которой он так жаждал коснуться, погладить жадными пальцами? Или, возможно, дразняще поласкать языком… хм, да, Гарак подозревал, что на подобные ласки Джулиан отозвался бы с исключительным пылом: тяжело дыша, хватая ртом воздух, может, даже изредка всхлипывая в беспомощных мольбах того самого рода, которые способны пробудить в ком-то, подобном Элиму Гараку, самое худшее…

…или лучшее — смотря с какой точки зрения. «О да, — размышлял он, пока его взгляд на секунду дольше, чем стоило, задержался на едва видимых под обтягивающими черными брюками восхитительных ягодицах, полускрытых полой этого вязаного убожества. — Возможно, мой дорогой, вы пока не осознаете своих желаний насчет особенно жестокого обращения в данном конкретном случае… но я обладаю исключительно острым чутьем насчет подобного, и, поверьте — вам наверняка понравится… А если я прикажу вам сесть, возьму острые ножницы и срежу с вас это преступление против моды, вы станете ворчать, но последуете приказам — пускай, возможно, потом придется отшлепать вас за недовольные гримасы, которыми вы меня одарите…»

Гарак знал, что на его лице сверкает улыбка, и не особенно приятная. Но раз уж остальные посетители Реплимата были увлечены собственными разговорами, это не имело особого значения — усмешка слетела прочь еще до того, как Джулиан вернулся с чашкой горячего рактаджино.

— Искренне надеюсь, что вы взяли с собой болеутоляющее, — сказал Гарак, когда тот с обычной порывистостью опустился на место, — ведь ваш свитер вызывает головную боль.

Джулиан скривился в ответ.

— Гарак, сегодня же Рождество! — заявил он, словно это что-либо объясняло.

— Понимаю. — Гарак бросил вежливый взгляд на груду коробочек в яркой обертке, каждая из которых была повязана золотой или серебряной лентой. — А это самое «Рождество» — человеческий эвфемизм для «самой вырвиглазной комбинации цветов, которую только можно представить»?

— На самом деле, — многозначительно сообщил Джулиан, — это ежегодный терранский праздник. Изначально его праздновали как день рождения выдающегося религиозного лидера, но сейчас это в первую очередь повод дарить и получать подарки.

Гарак, который превосходно знал, что такое Рождество — в конце концов, он был шпионом, как Джулиан и подозревал, и даже более, но этого милый невинный мальчик не смог бы осознать, — вежливо улыбнулся.

— Как скажете. А это… — элегантный жест в сторону негодной тряпки, — традиционный рождественский наряд?

Впервые у Джулиана хватило достоинства окинуть себя взглядом и приподнять бровь в сардоническом самоуничижении.

— Только если у тебя есть двоюродная бабушка, которая каждый год вяжет к празднику новый свитер.

— А! — Гарак просиял и отсалютовал ему чашкой. — Семейные обязательства! Вот это кардассианец может оценить!

Джулиан ответил лучезарной улыбкой.

— Ну, рад, что мы хоть в чем-то согласны! — Все еще ухмыляясь, он извлек из груды подарок: коробочку в темно-зеленой бумаге, украшенной нарисованными деревцами — желтый контур, кроваво-красная середина — и толкнул ее через стол к Гараку. — И я правда надеюсь, что оно понравится тебе куда больше, чем мой свитер…

— Это мне? — Гарак нечасто удивлялся искренне. То был один из таких случаев. — Действительно, я не думаю, что это…

— …совершенно целесообразно, — твердо отозвался Джулиан. — Рождество — самое время показать своим близким, как ты их ценишь. — Он бросил на Гарака взгляд из-под ресниц, а его робкая улыбка, окаймленная вызовом, вмиг дотянулась до каменного сердца Гарака и пронзила, как раскаленный нож масло. — Может, я и нечасто такое говорю, учитывая, что мы постоянно спорим… но я считаю тебя близким другом.

— О, доктор…

В горле у Гарака застрял ком: в его собственном голосе явно слышалась хриплая нотка, ужасающая потеря контроля… но

«Когда в последний раз мне дарили подарок? Хоть кто-то?»

он быстро оправился и нацепил елейную благодарную улыбку.

— Вы чересчур добры! Но, правда, я не совершил ничего достойного подобной благодарности, тем более…

— Гарак! — Джулиан закатил глаза, но в его взгляде, тем не менее, теплилась доброта. — Откроешь ты свой чертов подарок или нет?

Гарак открыл, и, разумеется, умолчал о том, что одно лишь присутствие Джулиана (невзирая на ужасающий свитер) — самый лучший для него подарок.


End file.
